


unspoken love and trust

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Talk about gay disasters, They both know they like each other, They just don’t wanna address it lmao, They’re not actually together, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: With the routine danger in their lives, it would only make it worse to become a couple. And it’s something they both know, so they settle for… whatever this is.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	unspoken love and trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes and I didn’t proofread it so call me out on my bullshit if you find anything whoop
> 
> anyway take some. disgustingly soft fluff that might be a lil bit ooc

They never talk about it. They don’t talk about them. About their lives. Why they are where they are. About the orphanage. About anything. Much less, about this. 

Near is listening to Mello’s heart thump under his ear, curled up with one leg thrown over Mello’s lower stomach, feeling his sharp hip bones gently nudge against his calf muscles when he shifts. He hasn’t opened his eyes, but he knows that Mello is staring up at the ceiling. 

Mello’s hand is in his hair, stroking softly, playing with the soft white fluff, twirling it around his fingers like Near does, scratching his scalp so gently with black-painted nails. He never tugs unless it’s a guiding, suggesting pull to make Near look up at him or to pull him off his chest when it’s finally time for them to separate. 

Of course, Mello is always the one to decide when they pull away, since he knows full well that if he could, Near would stay right where he was all day.

See, it’s not that Mello doesn’t _know_ how Near feels for, and about, him (he knows quite well, thank you very much, since Near doesn’t exactly try to hide it) and it isn’t that he doesn’t return the feelings (he returns them in full, he loves Near _just as much_ as Near loves him) either. 

Rather, it’s that he’s too afraid to actually do anything with it. With the routine danger in their lives, it would only make it worse to become a couple. And it’s something they both know, so they settle for… whatever _this_ is. 

_This_ being how Near finally stirs against Mello, nuzzling into him and humming questioningly, Mello grunting affirmatively, allowing Near to shift to lay atop him instead, moving his hand in the white hair to rest on Near’s shoulders, holding him patiently in place while Near noses against his neck, hair brushing Mello’s cheek. 

_This_ being how Mello will slip out and ride off into the distance on his motorcycle, eventually, and Near will wait for him to return loyally, like a dog, with a dark chocolate bar in the fridge with a note on it that says nothing but _Dear Mello_ in his looping but still-neat handwriting. 

_This_ being how Mello can’t keep the smile off his face when he realizes that even with the danger of their lives, with how he snaps at Near and pushes him around and antagonizes him, Near is still trusting enough to cuddle into him and yawn softly against his neck, though Mello can hardly feel it from the burn scars that remain there. Near _trusts_ him. 

At that realization, Mello just _has_ to hold Near a little closer. So he does. He holds the stupid, tiny, ~~cute~~ annoying albino boy closer, and decides that yeah, okay. They can stay like this a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> It like ,, might be a little ooc buT I TRIED OK  
> I hope it was at least tolerable!! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
